


Speed Prompt- Breakdown

by super_spangled_starkian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_spangled_starkian/pseuds/super_spangled_starkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never fun watching someone you care for breakdown from their greatest fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Prompt- Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own anything Transformers
> 
> P.S my first attempt at transformers fic. Have not read the comics yet. I've been meaning to. Don't have the money *Sad face*

_Primus it was awful. As if one Sparkeater wasn’t enough, the crew of The Lost Light was completely oblivious to a **SECOND** lurking around. Blues had managed to detect its movement after Rodimus had killed the first, but the pit forsaken thing was smart. Somehow it managed to keep disappearing from his sensing abilities and then reappearing elsewhere. Almost as if it was doing recon of the ship’s lay out through the vents. He was half surprised the thing never encountered Skids, since he practically lived in them._

_Blues **knew** he should have informed Rodimus and Ultra Magnus of the second Sparkeater. But with the panic the first one caused he wanted to spare the crew any additional terror, so he decided to handle this himself. That was… definitely not one of his brightest ideas ever._

_Rodimus had just been released from the Med. Bay after getting his new servos, when Blues **finally** found the pit spawn thing. Huh, strange… Blues figured the Sparkeater would go after Rung like first one, so he kept track around Rung’s office and quarters. But the Sparkeater was nowhere near either of those areas, in fact it was moving towards….._

_Blues swore that he felt his main Energon lines freeze in realization. The Sparkeater was heading…. **STRAIGHT FOR RODIMUS**. This Sparkeater wasn’t out hunting for its next meal; this thing was out for revenge of its fallen brother. Climbing into the vents to intercept it Blues activated his comm. link, his spark suffocating in fear._

_Rodimus was just about to turn into the corridor containing his office when his comm. link received a ping from Blues. Placing two fingers to his audios activating his comm. he was about to ask Blues what he wanted, only Blues beat him to the punch. Blues was practically screaming at him “RODIMUS KEEP YOUR GUARD UP! THERE’S A SECOND SPARKEATER AND IT’S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!!”_

_“Wait, what? **WHAT?!** There’s another one?!” Rodimus froze in horror for a klik before gathering his bearings and frantically hailed Blues. “BLUE? BLUE! What do you mean there’s another one? Where is it now? BLUE?!” The only thing he could hear from the other end was static._

_Rodimus was about to try again when suddenly he heard what sounded like metal smashing against metal. Pausing for a klik Rodimus looked around trying to decipher where the noise originated from. Another klik passed before he heard it again, it sounded like a scuffle was taking place… **right above him!** Snapping his head up towards the vents Rodimus stared, not even aware of his hand slowly lowering away from his audio. He flinched back when a clawed tentacle pierced through the vents and withdrew. He heard more scuffling and then hurried footsteps that were moving away…._

_Horror dawned on Rodimus. Blues had done something to gain the Sparkeater’s attention and now it was **chasing him**. Snapping out of his stupor, Rodimus tried contacting Blues again “Blue. BLUE?! SCRAP!” Darting in the direction he heard them take off in and opening his comm. channel to alert Ultra Magus “Magnus sound the alarms! There’s another Sparkeater onboard and it pursuing Blue through the vents!”_

_Almost immediately came the reply “Request acknowledged. I’m en-route and requesting backup. Just hold-”_

_Blues cut him off “NO, don’t bother I have an idea. I’m leading it outside to the top of the ship. I’ll make sure that this thing is jettisoned out into space.” They could hear Blues panting and the terrifying screeching of the Sparkeater in the background._

_“BLUE NO! IT’S TOO DANGEROUS, DON’T BE FOOLISH!” again all Rodimus could hear was static, only this time he knew it was because Blues cut off his comm. link. Now that he knew where Blues was going Rodimus tore off to the elevator. He knew Blues would get there first so all he could do was pray to Primus that he’d make it in time. Entering the elevator Rodimus set it to take him outside, cursing at it to move faster. Rodimus knew that this would not end well for Blues with his fear of… his train of thought ending as it reached the top._

_The doors started opening when he heard it (one could **swear** that everyone aboard The Lost Light could hear it), an audio shattering scream. Fear seized his spark, in a desperate attempt Rodimus forcibly pried the doors open just enough for him to squeeze through. Coming to find the Sparkeater’s jaw clamped down on Blues leg as he himself desperately clung to a cable that repair workers used in the event that if they lost their footing they wouldn’t be lost to the deep reaches of space. Rodimus gazed on in horror as Blues sliced his own leg off in a last ditch effort and then kicked it with his other for good measure ensuring that the Sparkeater was jettisoned into to space._

_And then Rodimus watched as his prediction came into fruition… the cable that Blues clung to **snapped**. Rodimus wasted no time sprinting as he grabbed another cable, wrapping it around his waist and securing the clamp he launched himself after Blues. Thrusting his arm out he barely managed to grab hold of Blues servo.  Yanking Blues into his chassis and clutching him there, making sure that Blues audio receptor rest above his spark._

_He could already feel Blues shaking in fright from his deep seated fear and his failing attempts to hold back the crying as small engine hiccupped. Feeling the coolant against his chassis all Rodimus could do was clutch Blues closer as he waited for Ultra Magnus to pull them back._

That had all happened a few cycles ago. Shortly after having his new leg attached to him Blues disappeared from the Medical Bay, Ratchet was still letting curses fly for it. Drift, Perceptor, and Rodimus himself all volunteered to go in search of Blues. They all knew the real reason that Blues fled from the Med. Bay the first chance he got. It had nothing to do with detesting the Med. Bay itself, it was because he refused to let anyone see him as he broke down.

Another few cycles passed before they agreed to call off the search and simply wait for Blues to come out of hiding himself. If there was one thing they knew about Blues it was that if he didn’t want to be found then simply put he wouldn’t be found. Primus only knows how this whole thing was affecting Drift and Percy; those two were practically his adoptive Creators. Drift had _raised_ Blues since he was a _sparkling_ for Primus sake.

Rodimus entered his office, walking around his desk he dropped into his chair in exhaustion. Sighing he hung his helm down, faceplate resting in his servos as he shook his helm. _Primus, what a mess. What was Blue even thinking challenging that monster?_ Wanting to take his processor off the whole issue Rodimus sat up to do some paperwork. Reaching out to grab a data pad he paused when he heard what sounded like a choked off sob, like the owner was trying to smother it. Straightening up in his chair Rodimus listened intently for that sound again. Immediately it was followed by another sob, it was coming for under his desk. Pushing his chair back he bent down to take a peek under.

Under his desk practically melding to the back he found Blues huddled into a little ball, his faceplate buried into his knees as he let out another choked sob. Gazing sadly at him, Rodimus slid out of his chair and kneeled. Reaching out he placed a servo on Blues knee squeezing a little to provide some semblance of comfort.

Gently he said, “Blue? Blue, it’s me. It’s ok you’re safe now”

Blues lifted his faceplate from his knees to look up at Rodimus. Coolant was just running down his face in streams as he tried holding back more sobs “Roddy?” His optics looked even hazier than normal because of how glazed over they were. Apparently in his hasty retreat from the Med. Bay Blues didn’t even bother grabbing his visor.

Smiling sadly at the nickname he opened up his arms for Blues and said, “Yeah Blue, it’s me. Come here, everything’s ok now. You don’t have to hide anything from me.” Blues stared at him for a few kliks. Rodimus tried coaxing him again “I promise Blue everything’s fine. Come here.”

Waiting a few more kliks Rodimus soon found himself with armful of a wailing Blues. Burying his faceplate into Rodimus’s chassis Blues finally relented and let his emotions run rampant. More coolant ran down his face as his frustration, fear, anger, sorrow and so much more burst forth. Rodimus just hugged him tighter, rocking him back and forth slowly, and patting him lightly “Shhh… it’s ok Blue.”

Anyone that worked with Blues as a Wrecker _knew_ about his fear, about how deathly afraid Blues was of situations involving Zero-gravity. Primus even just mentioning it could almost send Blues into a glitch. In order to avoid Blues from suffering a panic attack the Wreckers would always alert the crew if the ship’s artificial gravity had to be shut off. This was so that Blues could magnetize his peds to the floor deck. Rodimus winced in memory of the time Blues left those deep gouges in Springer’s back plating. Blues had failed to magnetize himself to the Xantium’s floor and in his panicked state literally latched himself onto the first solid object he came into contact with.

Figuring he should wait until Blues fell into recharge before contacting Drift and Percy to let them know he found Blues; Rodimus just held onto him tighter. He could feel as coolant from his own optics ran down his faceplate, spark aching in sorrow. When emotions like this came from Blues they tended to be contagious.

All Rodimus could do was hold onto to him as the coolant continued falling, Blues wailing as he succumbed to his mental breakdown.


End file.
